


Break of Day

by kelex



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Blair comes to Jim for comfort for his broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break of Day

## Break of Day

by Kel

Author's website:  <http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/sentinelindex.html>

The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Pet Fly Studios. I am doing this for sheer love of the characters and my own personal fulfillment.

For Tricia, Patt, and everyone else who asked for a sequel, and Lisa, just cuz.

Still related to Love and Guns though only slightly.

This story is a sequel to: In The Heart Of The Night 

* * *

Break of Day  
by Kel  
Sequel to "In the Heart of the Night" 

Morning broke over the loft's master bedroom, and Jim wondered for a split-second who was in bed with him until he remembered the previous night and Blair coming upstairs to him as the student's familiar scent filled his nose. It was oddly reassuring to the Sentinel to wake with Blair in his arms where last night, it had been a completely alien feeling. He didn't really think about it; didn't think what it made him, just hoped fervently that Blair would be ready to talk this morning. 

Last night at dinner, he'd been so heartbroken, and secretly Jim was angry with Maya for coming to the loft to see Blair, giving him hope to latch onto before jerking it cruelly away again. Then it had been even worse for his young Guide, and Jim was doubly angry with the Chilean woman. Then last night Blair had come to him in the night, almost crying, unable to bear being alone. Jim had welcomed him with no questions asked, though many were in his thoughts, and comforted Blair the best that he could. 

Now though, the morning had come, and Blair was still wrapped tightly around his Sentinel, seeking comfort, and Jim's hand stroked his Guide's back as he mused. His sensitive touch could still feel the tense and rigid muscles locked in pain under Blair's skin, and the side of Blair's face that was turned to him still bore a fading black eye and a bruised lip. He hadn't realized it at first but now that he was awake, Blair's legs were tangled in his, and the young man's hands were fisted in Jim's tank top, as though trying to insure that the other man could not escape. 

As Jim stroked, he switched the gentling strokes to Blair's arm and hand, gently loosening the fingers from their death grip around Jim's shirt and finally relaxed them. As though Blair seemed to realize that there was another person close to him, another hand close to his, he groped blindly for Jim's hand and once finding it laced their fingers tightly together. Jim shook his head at the oddly intimate gesture. Why it didn't bother him he wasn't sure, and he didn't take the time to track it down. He surrendered his hand to Blair, and let his other arm move to gently cradle the sleeping man. "Blair? It's time to wake up, Chief." 

Blair stretched as Jim woke him, muttering beyond even Sentinel comprehension as their laced fingers rubbed against the softness of Blair's cheek. As soon as Blair registered the contact, Jim felt Blair stiffen, and his hand was dropped. "Oh, man..." 

Jim put his hand on the stiff shoulder. "Don't worry, Chief. It's okay." When he didn't feel the stiffening ease or the nervousness dissipate, he turned the young man to face him. "Blair. It's okay. It's what friends are for, right?" 

"I wasn't too much trouble was I?" Blair asked fearfully. 

"You were no trouble at all," Jim reassured him. "I had almost forgotten you were here in fact until I woke up." 

"As long as I didn't bother you," Blair whispered. 

"You didn't." Jim squeezed his shoulder. "You feel like eating breakfast?" Blair shook his head no. "Go take a shower, see if the hot water doesn't make you feel better. Then when you're done we'll talk about breakfast again." 

"I don't want to talk about it," Blair suddenly said, vehemently. "I don't want breakfast. I don't want anything to eat. I just want to be left alone." 

"Wrong, Chief, or you wouldn't have come up here last night," Jim reminded gently. "What did you say... _I couldn't stand to be alone._ You're not alone, Blair. Talk to me." 

At Jim's obvious concern, the young man could hold back his tears no longer, and they started to pour out. "I love her, Jim." 

At the beginning of tears, Jim went to the bathroom and brought back a box of tissues, holding it out for his Guide, and he immediately dried his face, more tears coming to take the place of those wiped away. "I know you do, Chief." 

"She loved me too, she said so. She made me this special pastry, that her mother and father had for their wedding. She said she loved me but she left me." Blair rocked himself on the bed. "She was everything I could want, Jim. She...she, she was smart, she knew the same things I did, we enjoyed doing the same things... God, she was beautiful." He buried his face in his hands and Jim reached out, letting his hand fall back on Blair's shoulder. 

"If you're looking for someone to blame, Chief, blame me. I'm the one who asked you to get close to her. If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be hurting right now." And as he said it, he knew that it was the truth. _If it hadn't been for me, Blair would not be in this shape right now. Great going, Blessed Protector. This should be my pain to bear, Blair, not yours._

"No, Jim, I could have stopped it. I could have said no, I could have listened to you and not gotten involved," the Guide snuffed. "It's not your fault." 

"Then it's not your fault either; I mean come on, Chief, you were the one who told me that you can't control who you fall in love with. You can't hold yourself responsible for this. There's no blame here, not for you anyway." His large hand squeezed Blair's shoulder, the only gesture he was capable of. "You didn't do anything wrong." 

"Then why did she leave me, Jim? If she loved me... why did she leave?" 

"I don't know." Those were the hardest words Jim had to say. He wanted magical words that would soothe the tears, take away the pain wracking the smaller form before him. 

Blair leaned against Jim, and the Sentinel wrapped his arms around Blair, holding him and rocking with him. _Hush now, my love, I will keep you safe,_ Jim thought, and his eyes widened. _My love... my God, I do love him. He means everything to me._ This newfound realization caused Jim to hold Blair tightly to him, resting his cheek against soft curls as his Guide wept. _I will keep you safe, you have my word. I won't allow you to be hurt again._

The End  
Dec 2001 

* * *

End Break of Day by Kel: dragonbane4@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
